Dallas-Alli Relationship
The friendship between Mike Dallas and Alli Bhandari is known as Bhandallas '('Bhan'''dari/'Da'llas') or' Malli ('M'ike/Alli'). Friendship History Overview Their friendship began when Dallas saved Alli from humiliation after Dave Turner left her alone on their date. Alli confessed all of her problems to Dallas, who readily listened to her. He decided to take her to have some fun, and in return, she gave him one of her Jay-Z tickets, which did not fly well with Alli's best friend, Clare Edwards. Alli proceeded to freak out from lack of sleep and the pills Dallas had given her. Once Dallas apologized to Clare, Alli and Dallas were free to go to the concert together, but she fell asleep at the wheel, getting them into a car accident. Season 12 In 'Sabotage (2), they are both seen at Clare's birthday party and are involved in the brawl. In I Want It That Way (1), after Dave leaves Alli alone with their chicken wings and the unpaid bill, Dallas approaches her and joins her, so that Alli wouldn't be humiliated. Alli talks about her problems to him, and he, in turn, gets to her have some fun by taking her to a pool, where he usually goes to clear his head. Alli pushes him into the pool, and the two have fun swimming. As she prepares to leave, Dallas sees her Jay-Z tickets, and Alli gives them to him as a thank you for cheering her up. However, Alli's late night out causes her to fall asleep without finishing her homework which was due the next day. Alli calls Dallas up to ask about the pills he had mentioned the night before that he took to stay awake, as she planned to use them for her busy schedule. Dallas gives up and says he'll get the pills for her. In '''I Want It That Way (2), Alli tries to get back the extra ticket from Dallas because Clare told her to take it since she didn't want to hang out with him. Dallas notices that she is acting intense, and says that she promised him that she would only take the pills for a few days. Alli claims that she is fine, though she freaks out on Dallas, and is forced to leave the room. She later goes over to his house in the middle of the night to get the ticket, and he tells her that she is acting like a crazy person. He suggests that maybe he should talk to Clare, and Alli gets the idea that he should "rap-ologize" to get her to forgive him, so that he could go to the concert with them. The next day, Dallas raps an apology to Clare, and she concludes that he isn't that bad of a person, therefore forgiving him. When Alli leaves to yell at Dave, Dallas tells her that no one is there, and Alli realizes that she had been hallucinating. Dallas runs all over looking for her, and finds her in her car. He tells her she isn't probably hallucinating because of the pills, but because she isn't sleeping. Alli freaks out that she might have messed up her brain and throws away the pills. Dallas tells her to go home and get some sleep, but she chooses not to listen to him and does homework instead. After picking Dallas up, she falls asleep at the wheel on the way to the concert, and gets into a car accident. Dallas and Alli are both okay after the crash, but Alli realizes that maybe she isn't ready to graduate from high school. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Dallas tries to get Fiona to put Alli on the same Spirit Week team as him, but she ultimately gives Alli a different color. Fiona apologizes to Dallas saying she can't show favoritism because of his crush, which he denies at first, but then he admits that she is hot. Dallas decides to use Spirit Week to change his reputation so that he can go after Alli. It later turns out that Dallas and Alli are in the same class. Dallas decides to ask her out on a date, but she lists excuses instead of response. He tells her that he is willing to work very hard for her, which causes her to smile. He bets Alli that if his team loses Spirit Week, then she would go on a date with him, which she agrees to. Later when Campbell is confessing to Alli, he tells her that Dallas just screamed at him for being a screw up, causing Alli to say, "He did, did he?" Alli tells Campbell to forgot about Dallas and focus on fixing things with Maya. Dallas later calls Alli about their date, but Alli calls off the bet because Dallas was mean to Campbell. She tells him that Campbell has problems and that he was the problem. Dallas claims he needs to get his head on straight and that he has nothing to do with the two of them. Alli claims, though, that the way he treats Campbell is important, because it shows that underneath everything, Dallas is a bully. She tells him that she doesn't date guys like that and hangs up the phone. Trivia *They are both friends with Adam Torres. *Both took part in the fight at Fiona's loft. *Dallas has a conflict with Alli's friends Eli Goldsworthy, Jake Martin, and Clare Edwards but he made up with Clare. *Alli helped Dallas apologize to her best friend Clare through a rap. *Dallas gave Alli pills to help her stay awake while she was fast tracking. *The two were in a car accident. *They were the first two to know what Asher did to Clare. Both were told by Clare (Eli told Winnie Oh and Helen Martin). *They both love Jay-Z. *Dallas is living with Alli's ex-boyfriend Drew. *Both have a soft spot for Campbell, and have fought about him. *Both have had a conflict with Clare. *Both have stressed each other out. Alli stressed him out when she was on pills and when she crashed her car with him, and Dallas stressed her out with the Jay-Z concert situation due to his conflict with Clare and is later shown to make Alli upset in the newest promo. Quotes *Dallas: "High school is as good as it gets. Why rush it, Bhandari?" - I Want It That Way (1) *Dallas: "This a booty-call?" - I Want It That Way (2) *Alli: "Dallas, I will not make out with you." - I Want It That Way (2) *Alli: "Fate just seems to be saying no to a Dallas-Alli reunion." Dallas: "Well, I don't believe in fate. I believe in hard work, and I'm willing to work very hard for you." - Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) *Dallas: "Cam has nothing to do with us." Alli: "But how you treat him as everything to do with us. Because under that confidence and swagger, you're just an ugly bully, and I do not date guys like that." - Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) *Dallas: "YOU DID NOTHING!" (Screaming in Alli's face since she knew about Cam's issues and said nothing about it) - Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) Gallery : Rhiohe.jpg jeiogjeo.jpg jgeiogjhero.jpg jigjeoirj.jpg joiefjhoir.jpg oidfiof.jpg 185px-358qn9i.jpg 185px-244pahk.jpg 44rds.JPG 44t.JPG ewrw.JPG werwd.JPG 435555.JPG 333dsdd.JPG 323.JPG 234d.JPG 232e.JPG 33d.JPG 32es.JPG 22d.JPG 33dd.JPG 44d.JPG 44r.JPG 234.JPG Osirorf.jpg Jkdsfwe.jpg Dkje0r.jpg Dkfjt4p.jpg 897uii.png iuionnnn.png p8uiou.png 7yu.png 878uijbbb.png uioih8.png 77hy.png 78uoiu.png 99jh.png 989io.png 66fghj.png 90iuio.png 897uoi.png 87uih.png 7689u.png Bhandallas.png 78io.png 09uoio.jpg 87887j.png 890uoij.jpg 5yhi.png Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 12